To Be With You
by Pannacotta
Summary: [Under MAJOR construction]
1. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... Unless… (Evil grin) Rumiko Takashi gets bored with it and I happen to have a freakishly large amount of money to buy it! (Evil laugh!)… Now, on with the story.

A/N: um... This fic happened after Naraku was defeated by Inu-Yasha's group. Also, in this fic the old well will be permanently closed after Kagome decides to leave the past.

Chapter 1 – Farewell

The weather was seemingly fine today. It was sunny and there were no clouds in sight. The luscious green grass seemed to dance and play with the gentle breeze.

The vivid and breathtaking view of the valley was then accompanied by a beautiful melody. A melody incomparable to those that even exist.

The melody was soon joined by another sound. The sound of footsteps heading to an old well. But mind you! The well mentioned wasn't just an ordinary well. It was the well that served as a bridge between two distinct worlds: the past and the future.

Now, the footsteps that were heard before belonged to none other than the Inu gang. Thinking about the past, people who knew might expect the former priestess' reincarnation, Kagome, bickering with the half demon, Inu yasha, while the rest of the group followed. But something was not right. All was quiet. There was no demon, no threat. Still, the group continued to walk to the well in silence.

_Everyone's so quiet. I can't stand this. I have to do something. I have to say something at least. _Kagome thought.

She was about to speak. But the words didn't seem to come out from her mouth the moment they arrived at the well.

The group stared at the well like it will do something horrible to them.

Kagome looked at her friends. She saw Sango still looking at the well as if it was about to take something dear to her. She saw Miroku, who began playing with the beads around his hand where his Kazaana once lay. He never did remove those beads even though his Kazaana was gone. She then glanced at Inu Yasha who looked like he found the grass at his feet interesting all of a sudden.

"I... Inu-"

Kagome was about to call his attention when she felt something, or rather, someone shaking.

She turned her attention to her folded arms where she put the little kitsune, Shippo.

He was crying.

"Ka..Ka.. Kagome… Are you going to leave us… " Shippo wailed to Kagome.

He didn't want her to leave. After all, he did consider her as his own mother. She was very special to her. But nothing could have prepared him for her departure.

"Shippo… Naraku's dead… and the Shikon shards have been finally completed. I have nothing left to do here anymore." Kagome said while she glanced to where Inu- yasha is. _That's right. There's nothing left for me to do now. _

She remembered the time when she first saw Kikyou in Inu-Yasha's arms. They were both happy and Inu-Yasha seems to be at peace whenever he was with HER. She also remembered the time they kissed while she hid behind the trees and watched the heartbreaking scene in front of her.

She loved Inu-Yasha… With all her heart. She was also willing to sacrifice her life for him because of her love. It was kind of stupid you know. She loved him dearly but he never properly reciprocated that love. She loved him. But... she never told him that… for he already loved somebody else… Kikyou..

She knew it was selfish but… she wanted to leave the past. She wanted to leave the past because the one that Inu-Yasha loves was not her, but her incarnation, Kikyou.

She could not bear the pain any longer. Knowing that he does not love her, she decided to leave the past. Her once second home.

All the thoughts that were running in Kagome's mind fled when she felt Shippo trembling.

Shippo began to cry… hysterically. It was a lot harder. He began to shake uncontrollably in Kagome's arms.

Sango, tears also building in her beautiful eyes, then came forward to take Shippo from Kagome but she was taken aback when Shippo slapped her hand.

"Kagome… please don't leave me… please…" Shippo pleaded while he tightly clutched Kagome's blouse.

"Shippo, please don't take it the wrong way. You know that I love you very much. All of you. But… I can't stay here any longer. I do not belong here…" She felt her heart ached when she realized that she said those words. Those were the same words that Kikyou said to her. They always haunted her.

Nevertheless, she couldn't do anything about that any longer.

It was all over.

"Shippo… please don't cry… Sango, Miroku… even Kirara… will be here for you. Stop crying now..." she said to the little kitsune who finally stopped crying.

"Kagome… I'll miss you!" the kitsune retorted.

"I'll miss you too…"

She then kissed the kitsune and gave him to Sango.

"Sango, please take care of Shippo for me. And please… take care of yourself too. Okay?" Kagome told Sango.

"Of course I will…" Sango said. She moved closer to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Kagome had been a best friend and a sister to her. They were so close to each other. So close that she was very afraid to let Kagome go. She was very afraid to let another person she loved go.But..

_It's for the best._ Sango thought. She has a family in her own world.

She let Kagome go.

After being released from Sango's hug, she, again, was enveloped in another hug. It was only fiercer than Sango's.

Miroku hugged her tightly, also not wanting to let her go. He may slightly be perverted… oh alright! He IS perverted but he still cared deeply for Kagome. Not like the care he gave to the women he asked to bear his children but like a little sister.

Everything was so quiet except for the sniffles that Shippo made every now and then.

SMACK!

"Miroku!" Kagome snapped when Miroku groped her.

"Sorry Kagome… I couldn't help it!" Miroku replied while started to laugh.

"Well... That's one thing... I guess you will never change!" Kagome started to laugh too.

She finally turned to look at Inu-Yasha. He was just standing there.

_Baka! Inu-Yasha no baka! _Kagome mentally screamed at herself.

"Inu-Yasha… Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Right then and there, Inu-Yasha plunged to the ground. Getting himself some grass in his mouth.

"WENCH! What was that for?" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome who seemed to be enjoying what she had done.

Hearing Inu-Yasha, she immediately stopped. At that moment, her face became serious.

"Inu-Yasha, can I talk to you for a few seconds? Alone?" Kagome asked him, almost pleadingly.

"Feh! Yeah! Sure! Whatever!" Inu-Yasha retorted and tried to look like he didn't really care.

However, his face was the exact opposite to what he was really feeling inside.

He felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to step forward and grab Kagome so that he could hug her, feel her warmth and smell her luscious scent of jasmine and cinnamon.

Here he was, standing to the girl he likes. Like? Was that what he really felt for her? Like? He didn't really know. He was confused. He was confused about his feelings for Kikyou and Kagome.

He knew that he loved Kikyou… but what about Kagome? Like? Was that really all?

His trail of thoughts broke when Kagome began to speak.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Um… I guess.. This is goodbye…"

"Uh... Right... Whatever….." at that precise moment, his dog ears became to droop. It only means that he felt sad about this.

"Inu-Yasha… um... Here…" she handed the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that brought her to him.

"What am I going to do it?" he asked, ears still drooping.

"Well... While you were sleeping outside, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I talked about who was going to make a wish from the Shikon no Tama. We all came to a decision that that you should be the one to make the wish. So... You could be a full demon… or… something…" Kagome calmly told Inu-yasha.

"Oh... Right…."

Everything became quiet. It was like time stood still between Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Kagome held the Shikon in front of Inu-Yasha. He reluctantly grabbed it from her hand.

"Uh… A… Arigatou…. Kagome…"

"Inu-Yasha..."

"What is it?"

"I… I have to tell you something… since the well will soon be closed after my departure.. I… I…" Kagome still hesitated. She still hesitated whether she should tell him her feelings for him. But… she was going to leave right? She didn't want to have any regrets. It was now or never!

"I... I…"

Inu-Yasha was getting impatient. He wasn't really good at waiting.

"Feh! Hurry up, wench! I haven't got all day, you know!"

"Inu-Yasha…. OSUWARI!"

Again, Inu-Yasha plunged to the ground.

"Inu-Yasha.. Anataga suki desu! Itsumo! Itsumademo! I love you Inu-Yasha… I really do.." after saying those words, she immediately ran back to the well with tears in her eyes. At that time, she didn't want to hear Inu-Yasha's undying speech about his love and loyalty to Kikyou. She couldn't and wouldn't take it.

_What? Did my ears deceive me? Or did I hear Kagome say that she loves me?_

_**Yes, she did, stupid! She said that she loved you! Now, go after her before she leaves.**_

_Huh? Who the heck are you?_

_**I'm your other half! Duh! Idiot! Now stop contemplating about who the hell I am and go after her! Besides, it scares me when you think!**_

_I... can't… I made a promise to Kikyou… that I would go to hell with her… and that I would never leave her again…_

_**Idiot! Why can't you forget about that damn woman! Why can't you see that she only wanted to use you! **_

_She would ne-_

_**Oh shut the f up! You know that she only wanted to use you so that she could be a normal woman… so that she wouldn't have to serve that stupid village as their priestess.. their protector! You know that but you just couldn't accept that fact!**_

_No… that's not true…_

_**You know… you're really stupid… wait.. that was an understatement. Let's see… what could be the right word for you… hm.. Brainless? Dull? Dim-witted? Dense? Slow? Num-nuts? I could never understand why you deserve someone like Kagome… maybe… it would be better if she leaves you and decides not to come back ever again. Then you could spend the rest of your fing life with that hollow-shell of a woman you call Kikyou! Your love! Feh! If that's what you call your love! Then Damn your love! **_

_Shut up! I can't think with you constantly nagging me to death!_

_**Oh-ho! You? Thinking? Oh my dear gods… it seems like the world is going to end! You couldn't even reason that Kagome's better than Kikyou and that Kikyou just tried to use you! And now you tell me that you're thinking! If I were you, I would head to Kagome right at this mo-**_

_Okay! All right already! Just shut up!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So… I guess this is it guys…. I'm glad that… I was able to meet all of you….."

Kagome stopped talking when she was brought into a very tight but gentle group hug…

"Goodbye everyo-"

Kagome couldn't continue what she had said. It brings her great pain to say goodbye to the people she got to know and loved for almost three and a half years.

"I love you everyone…. I hope that…s... Someday… we can meet again…"

Not wanting to look back and see her friends' sad faces, she immediately jumped into the old well.

Inu-Yasha came back only to see Kagome disappear inside the old well.

He went into a run but it was too late. He only saw the blue lights that engulfed Kagome disappear.

"Inu-Yasha?"

A sobbing Sango went to greet him.

"What is it, Sango?"

"What did Kagome tell you?"

"It's nothing... It's nothing important"

_**Feh! Nothing important my butt!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Like hell I would after you let Kagome go! She wanted to stay here… with you! And deep down… you knew it! **_

"I said SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha growled.

Sango and Miroku were startled. It seemed like they were having a meeting of their own. He also woke up the sleeping Shippo.

"What is it Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" asked the monk.

"N-Nothing…"

"Okay… Well… I'm going back to Kaede's village with Sango and Shippo… it seems like she still couldn't get over the fact that…. Kagome's gone."

"O..Okay… yeah.. Fine by me…"

Inu-Yasha was left alone to ponder with the thoughts that recently bothered him when the others went back to the vaillage.

Sango, along with Miroku and Shippo, walked back to the village.

She never imagined that someday Kagome would leave. She turned Miroku in hopes of obtaining comfort after Kagome's departure.

"Miroku…"

"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku stared into the youkai exterminator's eyes.

Sango carefully thought about what she was going to say. But, somehow, Miroku seemed to know what she was about to say.

"Do you think Inu-Yasha and Kagome are going to be alright? I mean… Kagome does love him… but Inu-Yasha still confused about his feelings towards her."

"You're right, Lady Sango. Well, I just hope that they won't regret anything after all that has happened."

Sango just nodded in agreement and walked towards the village in silence.

A/N: Okay! That's it for my first chapter. Please Review. I would really appreciate it… a lot! So please, oh please… review for my story… okay? It will give some idea whether you liked my story… or not! sniff


	2. Of Love and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... Unless… (Evil grin) Rumiko Takashi gets bored with it and I happen to have a freakishly large amount of money to buy it! (Evil laugh!)… Now, on with the story.

A/N: um... This fic happened after Naraku was defeated by Inu-Yasha's group. Also, in this fic the old well will be permanently closed after Kagome decides to leave the past.

Chapter 1 – Farewell

The weather was seemingly fine today. It was sunny and there were no clouds in sight. The luscious green grass seemed to dance and play with the gentle breeze.

The vivid and breathtaking view of the valley was then accompanied by a beautiful melody. A melody incomparable to those that even exist.

The melody was soon joined by another sound. The sound of footsteps heading to an old well. But mind you! The well mentioned wasn't just an ordinary well. It was the well that served as a bridge between two distinct worlds: the past and the future.

Now, the footsteps that were heard before belonged to none other than the Inu gang. Thinking about the past, people who knew might expect the former priestess' reincarnation, Kagome, bickering with the half demon, Inu yasha, while the rest of the group followed. But something was not right. All was quiet. There was no demon, no threat. Still, the group continued to walk to the well in silence.

_Everyone's so quiet. I can't stand this. I have to do something. I have to say something at least. _Kagome thought.

She was about to speak. But the words didn't seem to come out from her mouth the moment they arrived at the well.

The group stared at the well like it will do something horrible to them.

Kagome looked at her friends. She saw Sango still looking at the well as if it was about to take something dear to her. She saw Miroku, who began playing with the beads around his hand where his Kazaana once lay. He never did remove those beads even though his Kazaana was gone. She then glanced at Inu Yasha who looked like he found the grass at his feet interesting all of a sudden.

"I... Inu-"

Kagome was about to call his attention when she felt something, or rather, someone shaking.

She turned her attention to her folded arms where she put the little kitsune, Shippo.

He was crying.

"Ka..Ka.. Kagome… Are you going to leave us… " Shippo wailed to Kagome.

He didn't want her to leave. After all, he did consider her as his own mother. She was very special to her. But nothing could have prepared him for her departure.

"Shippo… Naraku's dead… and the Shikon shards have been finally completed. I have nothing left to do here anymore." Kagome said while she glanced to where Inu- yasha is. _That's right. There's nothing left for me to do now. _

She remembered the time when she first saw Kikyou in Inu-Yasha's arms. They were both happy and Inu-Yasha seems to be at peace whenever he was with HER. She also remembered the time they kissed while she hid behind the trees and watched the heartbreaking scene in front of her.

She loved Inu-Yasha… With all her heart. She was also willing to sacrifice her life for him because of her love. It was kind of stupid you know. She loved him dearly but he never properly reciprocated that love. She loved him. But... she never told him that… for he already loved somebody else… Kikyou..

She knew it was selfish but… she wanted to leave the past. She wanted to leave the past because the one that Inu-Yasha loves was not her, but her incarnation, Kikyou.

She could not bear the pain any longer. Knowing that he does not love her, she decided to leave the past. Her once second home.

All the thoughts that were running in Kagome's mind fled when she felt Shippo trembling.

Shippo began to cry… hysterically. It was a lot harder. He began to shake uncontrollably in Kagome's arms.

Sango, tears also building in her beautiful eyes, then came forward to take Shippo from Kagome but she was taken aback when Shippo slapped her hand.

"Kagome… please don't leave me… please…" Shippo pleaded while he tightly clutched Kagome's blouse.

"Shippo, please don't take it the wrong way. You know that I love you very much. All of you. But… I can't stay here any longer. I do not belong here…" She felt her heart ached when she realized that she said those words. Those were the same words that Kikyou said to her. They always haunted her.

Nevertheless, she couldn't do anything about that any longer.

It was all over.

"Shippo… please don't cry… Sango, Miroku… even Kirara… will be here for you. Stop crying now..." she said to the little kitsune who finally stopped crying.

"Kagome… I'll miss you!" the kitsune retorted.

"I'll miss you too…"

She then kissed the kitsune and gave him to Sango.

"Sango, please take care of Shippo for me. And please… take care of yourself too. Okay?" Kagome told Sango.

"Of course I will…" Sango said. She moved closer to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Kagome had been a best friend and a sister to her. They were so close to each other. So close that she was very afraid to let Kagome go. She was very afraid to let another person she loved go.But..

_It's for the best._ Sango thought. She has a family in her own world.

She let Kagome go.

After being released from Sango's hug, she, again, was enveloped in another hug. It was only fiercer than Sango's.

Miroku hugged her tightly, also not wanting to let her go. He may slightly be perverted… oh alright! He IS perverted but he still cared deeply for Kagome. Not like the care he gave to the women he asked to bear his children but like a little sister.

Everything was so quiet except for the sniffles that Shippo made every now and then.

SMACK!

"Miroku!" Kagome snapped when Miroku groped her.

"Sorry Kagome… I couldn't help it!" Miroku replied while started to laugh.

"Well... That's one thing... I guess you will never change!" Kagome started to laugh too.

She finally turned to look at Inu-Yasha. He was just standing there.

_Baka! Inu-Yasha no baka! _Kagome mentally screamed at herself.

"Inu-Yasha… Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Right then and there, Inu-Yasha plunged to the ground. Getting himself some grass in his mouth.

"WENCH! What was that for?" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome who seemed to be enjoying what she had done.

Hearing Inu-Yasha, she immediately stopped. At that moment, her face became serious.

"Inu-Yasha, can I talk to you for a few seconds? Alone?" Kagome asked him, almost pleadingly.

"Feh! Yeah! Sure! Whatever!" Inu-Yasha retorted and tried to look like he didn't really care.

However, his face was the exact opposite to what he was really feeling inside.

He felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to step forward and grab Kagome so that he could hug her, feel her warmth and smell her luscious scent of jasmine and cinnamon.

Here he was, standing to the girl he likes. Like? Was that what he really felt for her? Like? He didn't really know. He was confused. He was confused about his feelings for Kikyou and Kagome.

He knew that he loved Kikyou… but what about Kagome? Like? Was that really all?

His trail of thoughts broke when Kagome began to speak.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Um… I guess.. This is goodbye…"

"Uh... Right... Whatever….." at that precise moment, his dog ears became to droop. It only means that he felt sad about this.

"Inu-Yasha… um... Here…" she handed the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that brought her to him.

"What am I going to do it?" he asked, ears still drooping.

"Well... While you were sleeping outside, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I talked about who was going to make a wish from the Shikon no Tama. We all came to a decision that that you should be the one to make the wish. So... You could be a full demon… or… something…" Kagome calmly told Inu-yasha.

"Oh... Right…."

Everything became quiet. It was like time stood still between Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Kagome held the Shikon in front of Inu-Yasha. He reluctantly grabbed it from her hand.

"Uh… A… Arigatou…. Kagome…"

"Inu-Yasha..."

"What is it?"

"I… I have to tell you something… since the well will soon be closed after my departure.. I… I…" Kagome still hesitated. She still hesitated whether she should tell him her feelings for him. But… she was going to leave right? She didn't want to have any regrets. It was now or never!

"I... I…"

Inu-Yasha was getting impatient. He wasn't really good at waiting.

"Feh! Hurry up, wench! I haven't got all day, you know!"

"Inu-Yasha…. OSUWARI!"

Again, Inu-Yasha plunged to the ground.

"Inu-Yasha.. Anataga suki desu! Itsumo! Itsumademo! I love you Inu-Yasha… I really do.." after saying those words, she immediately ran back to the well with tears in her eyes. At that time, she didn't want to hear Inu-Yasha's undying speech about his love and loyalty to Kikyou. She couldn't and wouldn't take it.

_What? Did my ears deceive me? Or did I hear Kagome say that she loves me?_

_**Yes, she did, stupid! She said that she loved you! Now, go after her before she leaves.**_

_Huh? Who the heck are you?_

_**I'm your other half! Duh! Idiot! Now stop contemplating about who the hell I am and go after her! Besides, it scares me when you think!**_

_I... can't… I made a promise to Kikyou… that I would go to hell with her… and that I would never leave her again…_

_**Idiot! Why can't you forget about that damn woman! Why can't you see that she only wanted to use you! **_

_She would ne-_

_**Oh shut the f up! You know that she only wanted to use you so that she could be a normal woman… so that she wouldn't have to serve that stupid village as their priestess.. their protector! You know that but you just couldn't accept that fact!**_

_No… that's not true…_

_**You know… you're really stupid… wait.. that was an understatement. Let's see… what could be the right word for you… hm.. Brainless? Dull? Dim-witted? Dense? Slow? Num-nuts? I could never understand why you deserve someone like Kagome… maybe… it would be better if she leaves you and decides not to come back ever again. Then you could spend the rest of your fing life with that hollow-shell of a woman you call Kikyou! Your love! Feh! If that's what you call your love! Then Damn your love! **_

_Shut up! I can't think with you constantly nagging me to death!_

_**Oh-ho! You? Thinking? Oh my dear gods… it seems like the world is going to end! You couldn't even reason that Kagome's better than Kikyou and that Kikyou just tried to use you! And now you tell me that you're thinking! If I were you, I would head to Kagome right at this mo-**_

_Okay! All right already! Just shut up!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So… I guess this is it guys…. I'm glad that… I was able to meet all of you….."

Kagome stopped talking when she was brought into a very tight but gentle group hug…

"Goodbye everyo-"

Kagome couldn't continue what she had said. It brings her great pain to say goodbye to the people she got to know and loved for almost three and a half years.

"I love you everyone…. I hope that…s... Someday… we can meet again…"

Not wanting to look back and see her friends' sad faces, she immediately jumped into the old well.

Inu-Yasha came back only to see Kagome disappear inside the old well.

He went into a run but it was too late. He only saw the blue lights that engulfed Kagome disappear.

"Inu-Yasha?"

A sobbing Sango went to greet him.

"What is it, Sango?"

"What did Kagome tell you?"

"It's nothing... It's nothing important"

_**Feh! Nothing important my butt!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Like hell I would after you let Kagome go! She wanted to stay here… with you! And deep down… you knew it! **_

"I said SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha growled.

Sango and Miroku were startled. It seemed like they were having a meeting of their own. He also woke up the sleeping Shippo.

"What is it Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" asked the monk.

"N-Nothing…"

"Okay… Well… I'm going back to Kaede's village with Sango and Shippo… it seems like she still couldn't get over the fact that…. Kagome's gone."

"O..Okay… yeah.. Fine by me…"

Inu-Yasha was left alone to ponder with the thoughts that recently bothered him when the others went back to the vaillage.

Sango, along with Miroku and Shippo, walked back to the village.

She never imagined that someday Kagome would leave. She turned Miroku in hopes of obtaining comfort after Kagome's departure.

"Miroku…"

"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku stared into the youkai exterminator's eyes.

Sango carefully thought about what she was going to say. But, somehow, Miroku seemed to know what she was about to say.

"Do you think Inu-Yasha and Kagome are going to be alright? I mean… Kagome does love him… but Inu-Yasha still confused about his feelings towards her."

"You're right, Lady Sango. Well, I just hope that they won't regret anything after all that has happened."

Sango just nodded in agreement and walked towards the village in silence.

A/N: Okay! That's it for my first chapter. Please Review. I would really appreciate it… a lot! So please, oh please… review for my story… okay? It will give some idea whether you liked my story… or not! Sniff… Oh yeah! Thanks to **Watanabe Emi** for being my beta-reader!


	3. Memories

Disclaimer

Azalea: ZzZzZ…

Inu Yasha: Hey wench! Wake up!

Azalea: huh? What? groggily gets up

Inu Yasha: are you going to update or not? I'm getting impatient here! glares at Azalea I want to be with Kagome! Hurry up and update your stup-!

chibi mode

Azalea: ZzZzZ…

Inu Yasha: WTF! She fell asleep while I was talking! Damn wench! Wake up! shakes her uncontrollably

Azalea: WAAAA! WHAT IN THE NAMES OF HEAVEN DO YOU WANT!

Inu Yasha: Just start updating your fic again!

Azalea: huh? points her finger on her chin did I get some reviews? Did I? Did I? I'll only update when I get some reviews…

Inu Yasha: FEH! Who cares about you? Or your stupid fic? Just start posting again! I want to be with Kagome!

Azalea: grr…. Alright already! Just shut up! Grr… If I only owned you!

Inu Yasha: Well you don't!

Azalea: You don't have to remind me, you JERK!

**I don't own Inu Yasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Our favorite hanyou was pacing along the path around a beautiful lake surrounded by beautiful tulips that seemed to dance with the wind. Usually, he would stop and discretely admire its beauty, constantly comparing it to Kagome when they still traveled together. Not that he would ever admit that to her or anybody of his friends.

A few hours ago, he looked like the Kikyou, soulless and emotionless.

A few hours ago, he looked like the world always wants him to suffer over the fact that Kagome's gone, with him giving her only a few words such as 'Feh!' and "Arigatou…'

What kind of crap is that!

After she gave him so many wonderful things, in the end, he still couldn't and wouldn't tell her what he had felt for a very long time. He still couldn't ask her the things that he wanted to know.

Enough of that now.

After finding new hope to get to be with her again, he was like a little puppy, restless to be reunited with his owner.

He then found a comfortable looking branch in a nearby tree and decided to sit on it. He thought that it might help him think carefully about his newfound plan.

"Should I do it? What will I do? How am I going to wish for it?" the hanyou muttered to himself.

Oblivious to his surroundings, a familiar group, which consisted of a perverted monk, a strong youkai exterminator, with her two tailed pet, and a little kitsune, approached him.

While the hanyou was busy pondering over his confusing thoughts, the kitsune thought of something to do to disturb and get the hanyou's attention. He picked up a rather large rock from the ground and threw it at the preoccupied hanyou's head.

WHACK!

"ACK!"

Not knowing what or who hit him, he immediately fell to the ground, FACE FIRST, while hitting some braches on his way down. He fell hard on the ground and got reacquainted with his old friend Mr. Dirt.

He suddenly remembered the first time Kagome sat him. It was really unforgettable. He gave a small smile upon remembering her but it suddenly vanished when he was brought back by the pain on his head.

"WTF! That hurts! Who did that!" yelled the annoyed hanyou.

He reached for his head and felt something.

_Dammit! That hurts!_

As soon as he recovered from the fall, he saw the little kitsune running for cover. But he was fast and he immediately caught the kitsune's little ankle.

"SHIPPO!" Inu Yasha growled.

THUMP!

"OWWW!" Shippo cried.

ehem The monk supposedly cleared his throat to get Inu Yasha's attention.

"What now?" Inu Yasha snapped back at Miroku.

"Well, I can see that something good came out from what our little Shippou did. You seem to be –how can I put it- somehow, better now since the time Kagome-sama left"

Sango, then stepped up and said, "Inu Yasha… We may not often show it but we care a lot about you. We were worried about how you will take it when Kagome-chan left our era"

"That's right even though you always seem to make her cry!" Shippo cut in earning him a huge lump in the head from the hanyou.

"Keh!" was all he could say.

The carefree conversation soon fell silent. All that could be heard were the chirping of the birds and the grass swaying along with the wind. Memories of their friend came back. It was quite welcoming for most of the group but not for Inu Yasha. So many things were left unsaid. Things that he was afraid to be forgotten.

_Should I tell them about my plan? What if it doesn't work?_ Inu Yasha racked his brain for a final decision. Then, again, along came that annoying voice in his head.

_**Tell them about it you do'aho! They're your friends! Fuck… Did I just say that? I think I'm getting soft. **_

_Oi! Enough about you! Give me one good reason why I should tell them._

_**Baka! I just told you one already! They're your friends, you moron! They have a right to know about it. They could also help you…**_

_Keh!_

"Alright…" Inu Yasha irritably muttered.

The cold silence was soon broken when Inu Yasha spoke, actually, it was more of a whisper. "Guys… I think I have a plan to be with Kagome again…"

"What? I didn't catch that. What about Kagome-sama?" the perverted monk asked.

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and carefully looked at his friends.

All eyes were fixed on him now. All were waiting for what he was about to say.

"I… I think I have a plan to be with Kagome again…" he said more slowly.

When he was finished, everyone became stunned. Sango tried to speak but no words came from her mouth. Miroku also tried but his efforts were in vain. But little Shippo didn't care. He immediately jumped up to the cling on the hanyou's neck from his position on the ground and asked.

"What's the plan Inu Yasha? Are we going to see Kagome again? Will it really work? What are we going to do?" Shippo asked under one breath.

With all the questions that came for him, Inu Yasha, typically, got annoyed. He smacked the kitsune's head.

Before the two start bickering, Sango stopped them. She pulled Shippo away from Inu Yasha's reach. She then sat on the ground and started talking.

"Inu Yasha, I want to know what your plan is. How can we be reunited with Kagome-chan again?" Sango said with a very determined voice. It was understandable. After all, Kagome was the closest person to her. They would talk about anything. Anything at all. They were practically sisters.

Miroku stared at Sango then at Inu Yasha. He watched the exchange between the two of his friends. They were fixed in an unwavering gaze. Inu Yasha was hesitating about the idea of informing them about his plans but Sango took care of that. Her determined features forced Inu Yasha to talk.

With a sigh, he said "I haven't used the Shikon no Tama yet as you may all know. I figured that… maybe... just maybe… I could wish for it to let us be with Kagome again. I'm so stupid, aren't I? I let three months passed before I come to that realization…"

"But Inu Yasha… that's not an easy wish to fulfill. It may require something I order to grant that kind of wish" Miroku calmly stated.

"I know but… I'm willing to take that risk, Miroku. There are still so many things that I haven't told her, so many things that I want her to know. I… won't be able to live with myself if I didn't take the chance to see… to be with her again"

Being quite for sometime, it was Sango's turn to speak.

"Inu Yasha… I want to come with you" she stated rather bluntly. "I wish to see her too"

"Me too!" Shippo shouted beside Sango.

The two then stared at Miroku.

"I want to go too", Miroku said.

"Are… Are you all sure about this?" Inu Yasha asked.

They hesitated at first.

They, at first, thought carefully about the consequences.

After coming to a decision, they replied in unison, "Yes, we are!"

"Okay! It's decided then! We'll do this tomorrow. The sooner, the better, ne?" Miroku cheered. With a quick grab for Sango's butt, he stood up and ran back to the village.

Sango blushed furiously then shouted. "Houshi-sama!" She continued wile ging after the monk, "Hentai! I'm going to kill you!"

"Guess some things will never change", Shippo commented while looking at the weird couple (?). Inu Yasha just nodded in agreement.

The next day…

The environment was fairly good today. Children were playing. The adults were working on their fields. In other words, it was a beautiful day and everyone seemed to notice it.

But to some, even the most beautiful of days cannot lighten the tense feeling that was welling up in their stomach.

It was time.

The Inu gang was together again. They were going to take the matters into their own hands.

"Oi!" The hanyou's voice rang. "Are you ready?"

The monk looked at his friends. They nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be"

They went into a secluded place where no one could interrupt them. It was vital that no would for it may cause a bad outcome.

The hanyou carefully grabbed the beautiful but ominous jewel inside his red haori. He looked at it for a long time then looked at his friends.

He began to feel anxious. He felt that his guts were being twisted inside his body. It was getting annoying. He couldn't shake this horrible feeling that something may go wrong. Suddenly, questions of "what ifs" burst in his mind.

_What if it doesn't work? What if it doesn't want to grant the damn wish? What if he could never see Kagome for as long as he lived? _

The last question haunted him. He quickly shook the horrible thoughts away from his head and started to clear his mind.

_I must find peace. _He breathed deeply.

"Start now, Inu Yasha" Sango encouraged his friend.

"Hai…"

"Shikon no Tama…" The jewel glowed pink.

_Kuso! What am I going to say! _

He opened his mouth but no words came out. A huge lump began to form in his throat, obstructing anything that tries to come out.

Beside Sango, Shippo could sense that Inu Yasha was having a hard time in mustering the right words to say. He ran to him and quickly bopped his head.

"Kuso! Now what?" Inu Yasha angrily shouted. At that moment, the jewel's light began to fade away.

"Hurry up will ya? I want to see Kagome again!" the kitusune retorted.

"keh…"

"You can do this, Inu Yasha. We believe in you", Sango told him.

"I… I'm going to start all over again…"

Moments silence…

"Shikon no Tama… I…We… humbly ask…" Inu Yasha choked. Humble was really not in his vocabulary. But like the saying goes: Desperate times need desperate measures. This was one of those times.

Inu Yasha contined. "We humbly ask for you to grant our wish to be with the girl named Higurashi Kagome. We know that the well is now permanently closed that why… we wish to be in Kagome's era… to live there forever until the end of time. Please grant this wish or else…" Inu Yasha began to growl. "I'm going to shatter you to shards all over again!"

"Inu Yasha!" The rest of the gang shouted.

The jewel started to pulse. Every time it pulsed, its light grew stronger. The light was so strong that the Inu gang needed to shield their eyes.

Somebody or something spoke behind the blinding light.

"I… am…Midoriko. The spirit that resides within the jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Dear hanyou, what you wished will require something in return, a sacrifice as you may call it"

The group was bewildered. What will be the sacrifice? Inu Yasha's ears drooped at hearing those words. He was not sad, he was merely nervous. Apparently, he ws not the only one. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara (?) were also nervous. It was clearly written in their eyes.

Miroku gathered his strength and wits amd asked, " Midoriko-sama, what will be the sacrifice?"

"The sacrifice is not that grand. You will be reborn in your frined's time but… your memories will be, for the time being, erased from your mind"

Everyone let out a gasp. This was not a good idea.

The spirit continued, "It is not permanent though. They will, in turn, resurface as soon as you meet with your friend"

"But how will we recognize her if our memories are erased? What if cannot remember her? What if we don't meet with her at all? " Sango couldn't restrain herself from asking.

"That…" The spirit breathed. "… is for that matter of your hearts and of your bond with each other. If you continue to share a strong and unbreakable bond with each, you will soon recognize your friend. Now, are you willing to sacrifice your memories?

The group, except for Inu Yasha, looked at each other. They were discussing their answers. In Inu Yasha's case, he didn't need to discuss them for he already made up his mind. He was going for it.

After a few seconds of exchanging looks, the group came to a decision. They, too, are going for it.

"Inu Yasha…." Miroku couldn't quite finish what he was going to say. He just nodded and Inu Yasha nodded in return.

"We accept your terms", Inu Yasha told the spirit of Midoriko.

"Then, I wish you goodluck", with that, Midoriko's spirit vanished. Pure and blinding light engulfed them.

Inu Yasha tried to hold onto some memories he shared with his friends and the memories he shared with Kagome.

A small smile crawled its way across Inu Yasha's lips as he remembered the time he was with her.

"Wait for me Kagome. I'm coming for you"

**A/N: uh… OOC? I think Inu Yasha was a bit OOC in this chapter… Any way, please… I beg of you! crawls on knees Please review. For Kami-sama's sake. I just want some reviews to tell or remind me if I'm doing a good or a very bad job with this fic. Is that too much to ask? It's just a click of a button away. Well, I'm going to say it again. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much!**


	4. Uncertainties

**A/N: Hello, everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews! I'm very glad to hear that I'm doing a... uh... good job (?) on this fic. If I didn't… Well… I would just stop updating… or… I would just delete this fic.**

**Hm… Another thing… Somebody asked what I have in mind for Inu's clothes. Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't thought about that yet.**

**Um... Again... I would to thank the people who reviewed for my fic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co. (But I really wish I did own them) long sigh How these disclaimers torture me so…

**Chapter 4 – Uncertainties**

Everything was in total darkness.

Everything was cold.

Feelings of sadness, regret and confusion swirled around in the empty and foreboding space.

Kagome was running. Alone. In a place she didn't know. In a place where darkness could overwhelm her and her very heart.

_Inu Yasha… Inu Yasha… Where are you? Ta…su... ke... te... _

She calls for help only to receive silence as the response to her call. She, then, began to panic, fear welling in that frail body of hers.

_Tasukete!_

_I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be here! Please save me!_

From a distance, a familiar voice called to her. It was faint and she could barely hear it… Nonetheless, it seemed to calm her nerves. It seemed to chase her fears away.

_Wait for me, Kagome. I'm coming for you._

After hearing those words, she was suddenly brought back to reality.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was time to go to school again.

She stood up from her bed and stretched her almost-numb limbs. She went to her closet to get her pink towel that was embroidered with pictures of white puppies.

At the sight of the little furred animals, a small smile could be seen from her beautiful face as she remembered somebody dear to her. But it was short lived though. She remembered the fact that would never see him again.

Her trance was soon broken when her mother's voice rang from downstairs.

"Kagome! Wake up, dear. You're going to be late for school" her mother yelled.

"What?"

She looked at the clock that was on top of her study table. It was 20 minutes before 7am!

"Oh no! How long have I been daydreaming? I'm going to be late!" she screamed while dashing out of her room and heading towards the bathroom.

She took a shower, combed her hair, dressed up and fixed her things all under 10 minutes. Uh… Did she really take a shower?

She headed to their kitchen to eat a fast breakfast.

She was chewing and swallowing her food at a fast rate that it caused her mother to worry.

"Kagome dear, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could choke if you continue doing that", her mother said, concern present in her voice. But she was still right.

Kagome began to choke her food!

She dropped her chopsticks and began to pound on her chest. Tears swelled out of the corner of her eyes when the food in her throat still couldn't come out. Her mother immediately fetched a glass of water and made Kagome drink it.

Fortunately, the food smoothly went down her throat when she drank some water.

"Are you, Kagome?" her mother asked.

"I'm okay now, mama", she assured her mother.

"Next time, be careful, dear"

"Hai"

Walking to the sink to deposit her used plates, she picked her toothbrush from its container and brushed her teeth right away.

After cleaning up, she walked back to their living room to retrieve her school bag. It was light compared to what she had to carry back when she still traveled between two worlds. Much has passed and she still wasn't used to living without traveling back to the Feudal Era and… without the annoying hanyou whom she still loved until now.

She misses and longs for him terribly.

Right now, it seemed as though moving on without him by her side would be quite a very difficult task. And it had been.

For the past three months, she was more or less like herself. At times, she would act very happy like nothing was wrong in the world. It's like all the terrible things were non-existent. She would laugh and smile about anything to the point that most people would think that she was insane. Then at times, she would be depressed. She wouldn't talk to anyone for a couple of days.

For the past months, she would occasionally wonder whether how she really felt inside. All those wonderings only ended with one conclusion, she truly couldn't feel anything at all.

Confusing as it seems, she doesn't know what to feel when different situations arise.

"Mama, I'm going now"

"Okay dear. Be careful on your way to school. If anything happens, just call me", her mother replied. Obviously, she noticed her daughter's change of behavior and she became very worried. All she could do was continue loving and supporting her daughter.

"I hope that, in time, you'll get better, my dear Kagome"

* * *

At Kagome's school…

"Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?"

Kagome looked around the school grounds. She saw someone waving at her. It was Eri, along with Yuka and Ayumi.

"Goodmorning, guys!" she said while walking towards their direction.

"How are you doing now?" Ayumi instantly asked as soon as Kagome was with them. They too noticed Kagome's sudden change in behavior. In their point of view, it was her "supposed-to-be-boyfriend's" fault. That jealous, obnoxious, two-timing jerk that broke Kagome's good heart.

"A little bit tired but I'm feeling fine now. I had to run to school otherwise I would be late again like last time!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"No…" Eri breathed. "We mean… um… Are you feeling better now after your…" the words died on her before they could come out from her lips, fearing that they could hurt their friend.

_Oh… They're talking about Inu Yasha… _Kagome thought.

"Oh… _That!_ I'm fine now!" she exclaimed while waving her hands in mid air.

"It would take more than that to make me feel down!" She assured them or so she thought. It was more like she was assuring herself.

It was Yuka's turn to speak.

"If you say so, Kagome-chan. Let's go inside then. Tanaka-sensei would surely pick on us if we're late."

With that, the group of friends went inside the school.

Unknowingly, they were watched by three pairs of eyes, those that were more interested in watching the girl with raven hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Oi, do you know that girl?" one of the owners of those eyes asked.

His companions only shook their heads in disagreement.

After exchanging few words, they too went inside the school.

* * *

"Attention!" shouted Yuka, who was the class president of Class 3-a, Kagome's class.

Kagome, including her classmates, stood up and looked at the teacher.

"Class bow!" commanded Yuka.

All of the students bowed while greeting the teacher, "Good morning, Tanaka-sensei! It's nice to see you!"

Mr. Tanaka bowed in return to his students.

"Good morning, everyone. Now, please take your seats. But before we start discussing today's topic, I would like to introduce you to three new students", Mr. Tanaka told his students.

His announcement was soon greeted by a lot of whispering from his students.

ehem Mr. Tanaka had to clear his throat to get his class' attention.

"Please come inside now."

After the signal, three persons came inside the room.

Everyone, that is except for Tanaka-sensei, let out an audible gasp as a cute girl with long pony-tailed, brown hair, a handsome guy with a small pony-tail sticking out at the back of his head and another guy with REALLY long black hair entered the room.

Kagome, who was sitting at the back, was now looking at the guy with long hair.

_He… he looks like… No… he couldn't be… HIM… could he? _Kagome thought. But she still continued looking at his direction.

Unbeknownst to her surroundings, some of the girls in the room were also looking at the same guy's direction.

He was really handsome. Emphasizing his beautiful face, his silky long black hair hung loosely behind his body which was, obviously very toned. It would seem unnoticeable at first, but if you look at it carefully, you could see the muscles covered by the school's black uniform.

His companions were good looking too.

They also caught the attention of some of Kagome's classmates. Uh… Correction. They were almost going to drool on their tables.

ehem Mr. Tanaka, noticing that his students were going goo-goo eyes on the new students, had to clear his throat for the second time.

"It's rude to stare, you know" Mr. Tanaka half-heartedly joked. He then continued after half of his class, Kagome included, blushed at his comment. "As I was saying earlier, I would like to introduce three new students. They are… Shizuno Sango…"

The new girl stepped up and waved at the class, sending the boys in instant heaven.

Mr. Tanaka continued, "Houshi Miroku…" the boy with the short pony-tail flashed a killer smile which caused the girls to stifle a scream and the one called Sango to glare daggers at him.

Lastly, Mr. Tanaka called on the boy with the long black hair. "…and Taisho Inu Yasha"

Inu Yasha waved his hand and gave a smirk to everyone in class. Because of that, all the girls in Mr. Tanaka's class, except Sango, screamed at his gesture.

Kagome, on the other hand, stared at him in disbelief.

_No way… They couldn't be… They couldn't possibly be… _Kagome chanted in her mind.

_He…_ Looking at the boy named Inu Yasha, she thought. …_couldn't be…_

"Inu Yasha…" she murmured while she felt like her heart's going to unlatch itself from its position.

"… is that really you?"

**A/N: AHHH! Cliffy! I hate myself. I, personally, dislike it when I cut something short. But I couldn't help it. I can't think of what to type next and my heart's hurting so much. I don't know why. Maybe because the similar thing happened to me or maybe it was because of my health problems. Ugh! Stupid me! **

**Oh... Before I forgot… It feels as though… The title of this chapter is not appropriate… IF anyone has an idea of a better chapter title, please let me know.**

**Okay now! Please review! They are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**Bye-bye for now!**


End file.
